Todos saben qué le pasa al que juega con fuego
by F. Pain
Summary: Las insinuaciones, las verdades en broma y el jugar con fuego hacen de la amistad entre James y Sirius algo único. Siempre están al borde de hacer algo que arruine su amistad. Por eso sólo bromean, juegan con fuego ignorando que están a punto de quemarse.
1. Juega con fuego

N/A: ¡Hola mandarinas! (?) Éste fic lo escribí con la intención de que participe en la tabla "Insensible" de la comunidad Crack&Roll de LJ. Es un Sirius/James, y le puse rated M por los futuros capítulos. ¡No olviden galletear!

"Quien juega con fuego, acaba quemándose"

Juega con Fuego.

—Te digo que sí, Sirius —afirma con vehemencia James mientras agrega énfasis asintiendo con la cabeza. Sirius hace una mueca y suelta una risotada. Llevan más de media hora discutiendo sobre si Frank Longbottom patea para el otro bando, y al parecer no van a ponerse de acuerdo jamás.

— ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?, ¡Frank tiene novia! —rebate Sirius, sin intenciones de ceder. Ambos son igual de cabezones, pero las ganas de discutir se fueron esfumando mientras pasaba el tiempo, y la conversación había perdido la gracia hacía rato.

Los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos habían estado a la sombra de un árbol en los terrenos de la escuela, esperando que nadie los viera, puesto que se habían saltado la clase de Transformaciones para disfrutar del soleado día. Sirius estaba recostado despreocupadamente sobre el árbol, mientras James se había sentado a su lado, con un libro entre las manos por si necesitaban fingir que estaban estudiando.

—Lo he visto besuqueándose con un tío —dice con la frente en alto, casi jactándose de tener una respuesta que no dé lugar a dudas. Es mentira, por supuesto, pero eso no es un problema para el joven Potter.

Sirius se le quedó mirando, con una mueca que varía entre la sorpresa y la diversión, analizando lo dicho por su amigo. Podía imaginárselo perfectamente en su mente: Frank, con el cabello rubio y la insignia de Hufflepuff en el pecho, a los besos con otra persona que nada tenía que ver con Alice, la prefecta de Gryffindor, mucho menos con sus femeninas curvas. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y miró a James, que se estaba descostillando de la risa, tirado en el césped.

—No creí que Frank fuese tan marica como tú —bromea mientras lo pica con una rama que acaba de encontrar. Las verdades en plan de broma siempre han sido la especialidad de Sirius, aunque esta vez lo haya hecho inconscientemente—, apuesto a que lo sabes de primera mano. ¿No te sientes culpable por haberle puesto los cuernos a Lily?

James finge que se ofende, y las caras que pone son tan exageradas que Sirius no aguanta la risa. Al final Cornamenta se contagia de su amigo y acaban, esta vez ambos, tirados en el pasto otra vez.

—Sabes que amo a Lily, Canuto, pero es que, ¡joder!, los tíos me pueden —ésta vez es Potter quien bromea, mientras su amigo sigue riendo, cada vez más alto, casi ladrando cuando se queda sin aire—, ¿nunca lo has probado? —James pregunta y Sirius niega, aún riendo—. Deberías. Te juro que no te vas a arrepentir. —Cornamenta se une a las risas, y no paran hasta que llegan Remus y Peter a preguntarles por qué no han ido a clases.

Cuando los dos gamberros le cuentan la situación a sus amigos, Remus no hace más que pensar que las insinuaciones, las verdades en broma y el jugar con fuego hacen de la amistad entre James y Sirius algo único. Siempre están al borde de hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentirían, algo que arruine su amistad, algo que implique una situación incómoda. Es por eso que sólo bromean, jugando con fuego, ignorando que están a punto de quemarse, de consumirse completamente en una historia que no tiene principio ni fin.


	2. Si te gusta, hazlo

N/A: Acá les dejo (¡al fin!) el segundo capítulo de la tabla. Lamento la demora, y quiero agradecer a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer, comentar, poner una alerta o agregar la historia a sus favoritos, ¡gracias!

"Quien juega con fuego, acaba quemándose"

2. Si te gusta, hazlo

Sirius quiere pensar, pero no puede. Está demasiado ocupado acorralando a James contra la pared del baño, evitando que se escape para así poder alargar ese momento tanto como sea posible. Por supuesto, ignora que el otro merodeador tampoco quiere detenerse, que no tiene ninguna intención de impedir que su amigo, su hermano de toda la vida, le siga metiendo la lengua hasta el alma, le muerda los labios y enrede los dedos en su cabello. No quiere porque ¡joder!, le gusta, y "_si te gusta, hazlo, Cornamenta_", le dijo alguna vez el Black.

Con un par de cervezas de más encima, ninguno recuerda exactamente cuándo fue que se separaron de Peter y Remus, ni mucho menos cómo llegaron a estar morreándose en el baño de Las Tres Escobas, en plena excursión a Hogsmeade, tampoco recuerdan quién puso el encantamiento para que la puerta no se abra. O sí, pero no les importa demasiado, ya habrá tiempo para pensar en eso más adelante, cuando sean conscientes de lo que hicieron y el mundo se les venga abajo.

Por ahora, lo único que Sirius sabe es que la boca de James sobre la suya se siente de puta madre, así que, lejos de detenerse, saca su mano de la nuca del animago y la baja por su espalda. Le soba el trasero, lo estruja y lo aprieta contra su cadera, haciendo que sus pelvis choquen y sus respectivas intimidades se rocen.

Cornamenta gime sin molestarse en disimular, porque todo en él es genuino y transparente. Canuto se separa, lo ve con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas enrojecidas, la boca ligeramente abierta y la respiración entrecortada. James le sostiene la mirada _―¿cuándo abrió los ojos?_ ―, y parece que ha pasado una eternidad. Mantienen sus cuerpos pegados de la cintura para abajo, mientras el pecho de Sirius sube y baja sin ritmo. Ninguno hace amago de separarse y se quedan así, mirándose en silencio e intentando normalizar la respiración.

―James, ¿estás ahí? ―Escuchan la voz de Peter justo a tiempo para separarse y quitar el encantamiento de la puerta. ―, ¡Lily te busca! ―Cuando Colagusano entra, los ve agitados, despeinados y sonrojados, pero sabe que no es el momento para hacer preguntas, así que toma nota mental para recordar hacerlas más tarde, cuando sus amigos estén en condiciones de formular una oración coherente. ―Es hora de volver a Hogwarts ―se limita a decir antes de irse por donde vino.

James voltea y ve a Sirius con la mirada fija en él. Quiere decir algo, pero no sabe qué, así que sólo sonríe. Canuto emana picardía en los ojos, en la postura, y por supuesto, en la sonrisa gamberra que lleva a donde sea que vaya. Sale detrás de Peter y a la pasada le da una palmada en el culo sin mediar palabras. Cornamenta se queda entonces solo, ebrio de hormonas y con cierta molestia en el pantalón que intenta disimular cuando sale al encuentro de su novia.


	3. Discúlpate, pero no te arrepientas

N/A: Tal vez hayan notado que si bien cada capítulo sigue un hilo, no es TOTALMENTE continua. Eso es porque mi idea del fic es que cada viñeta fuera independiente, pero que aún así formasen una historia cuando se las pone en orden. Por lo tanto, si abren la historia y leen cualquier capítulo al azar, no tendrán problemas. Espero que se haya entendido. Gracias, como siempre, a los que leen.

3. Discúlpate, pero no te arrepientas

Pasaron ya un par de días desde el _incidente _y aún no han hablado al respecto. Porque eso es lo que hacen los verdaderos amigos: ignorar las situaciones incómodas, no hacer preguntas y pretender que "_aquí no ha pasado nada"._ ¿Cierto?

Al parecer Remus no piensa lo mismo, porque se complotó con Peter (y tal vez recibieran un poco de ayuda de Lily) para dejar a los dos implicados a solas en la habitación. Por supuesto, los tres mencionados no tienen ni puta idea de qué ha pasado, pero se dan cuenta de la tensión que hay entre Canuto y Cornamenta ya que no se han despegado de la compañía de sus amigos desde lo sucedido, sólo por si acaso alguno de los dos olvidase esa improvisada regla del código de amistad.

Cuando Sirius se da cuenta del maligno plan ya es demasiado tarde: tiene los ojos de James fijos en él, y sería muy poco Gryffindor de su parte escapar, aunque debe admitir haberlo considerado.

—No ha significado nada, ¿cierto? _—_la pregunta de Potter suena más como una afirmación y Sirius sabe perfectamente de qué habla, sin que el otro deba recordárselo.

El chucho se queda con el rabo entre las patas, sin saber que responder. Son contados los momentos en que ha compartido charlas tan serias con James. En realidad no, pero en ese momento es capaz de aferrarse a cualquier excusa que justifique su falta de elocuencia.

―Me sacas un peso de encima, Cornamenta, ya empezaba a pensar que te ibas a enamorar de mí o algo por el estilo. ―El terreno del Black son las bromas, eso está claro, así que las usa para escudarse, para desviar la atención.

James ríe, mas no tanto como es habitual en él. Es consciente de la estrategia que utiliza su amigo, y la respeta. A veces hasta la admira.

―Ya, ni que besaras tan bien ―A él no le van las máscaras, ni siquiera la de la risa, pero es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que _tal vez_ Canuto besa mejor que Lily. Tampoco es como si intentara engañarse a sí mismo, porque el hecho de que lo haya dejado empalmado con un simple beso habla por sí solo, y aunque lo sabe muy bien, prefiere pasar ese detalle por alto.

Sirius está demasiado ocupado riendo como para contestar, y Cornamenta no sabe si esa carcajada es espontánea o fingida, pero se une a ella para que quede bien claro que nada ha cambiado, que siguen siendo Canuto y Cornamenta: amigos, hermanos, sin que nada más importe.

James se acerca a su baúl y saca la capa de invisibilidad. Sirius, mientras tanto, susurra algo sobre malas intenciones y espera a que el mapa termine de dibujarse frente a sus ojos, seguramente con alguna broma, o venganza, tomando lugar en su cabeza. Cuando mira a su amigo, no puede evitar que los recuerdos asalten su mente y no es consciente de una sonrisa que se le escapa. O tal vez sí, pero merece que le de importancia.


End file.
